1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cooling device, in particular, to a cooling device attached to a bottom of an electronic device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cooling performance always plays a key role in influencing the development of current electronic technology. Following the progress of technology and material, current electronic devices not only have more and more enhanced functions inherently, but also generate higher and higher heat dissipation during operation, the later eventually influencing the normally working temperature of the electronic device and thus reducing its lifespan, so appropriate cooling device has become an indispensable component in current electronic device's designing field.
Nowadays, a cooling mechanism is always designed correspondingly in most electronic components disposed inside electronic products seen in current market for operating a cooling function to keep each electronic component working under normal temperature. However, the designing trend of current electronic product is toward minimization, for example, notebook computer, which can not have a large volume of shell body as that of a common desktop computer to simultaneously accommodate multiple sets of heat dissipating accessories, so that most minimized electronic devices (e.g., notebook computer) have to install additional cooling devices to fulfill respectively required cooling demand.
According to an initial design of prior art, a cooling plate is attached to a bottom of a notebook computer to act as an auxiliary cooling device. The cooling plate, constructed of materials characterized with high heat conductivity, is directly and tightly attached to the bottom of the notebook computer in a way, such that the cooling plate may absorb the heat generated from the notebook computer via its high heat conductivity. Then, the absorbed heat is spread across the cooling plate and dissipated to the ambience via a heat exchanging operation, thus an auxiliary heat dissipating effectiveness being able to achieve. However, since the cooling efficiency of the heat conducting operation can not keep up with the heat generated from the interior of the notebook computer, the cooling performance of the prior cooling plate is unsatisfactory to both manufacturer and customer.
Accordingly, in order to solve the insufficiently heat dissipating problem of the prior structure, a fan is thereby arranged at the bottom of the cooling plate to generate a forced airflow aiming to a location, where heat is most easily generated from the notebook computer. However, according to this fixed position designing mode, the fan is usually arranged at one single position on the cooling plate, where the fan airflow can only perform a heat dissipating operation in terms of a forced air cooling mechanism to only one single position, so that impossibility of performing a heat dissipating operation in terms of a forced air cooling mechanism to the entire area of the bottom part of a notebook computer becomes a defect to such kind of cooling device, otherwise it will be perfect.